


Hermines hürdenreiche Heimreise

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, 90's Music, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hitchhiking, Muggle Life, Sommerferien, Zwischen fünften und sechstem Schuljahr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Sommerferien 1996, es ist drückend heiß und Hermine ist auf dem Rückweg von einem Besuch bei ihren Großeltern, als ihr Zug liegen bleibt. Anstatt zu warten, bis endlich alle Passagiere mit dem Ersatzverkehr weiter kommen, entscheidet sie sich, lieber per Anhalter weiter zu fahren.





	Hermines hürdenreiche Heimreise

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für das Projekt _[Per Anhalter durch die Fanfiktion](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/49850/1)_ auf Fanfiktion.de.

**_Sommer 1996_ **

Lächelnd winkte Hermine noch einmal durch das Zugfenster, auch wenn ihre Großeltern auf dem Bahnsteig von Peterborough durch die schmutzige Fensterscheibe des Zugs schon kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Aber sie wusste ja, dass sie dort noch standen und ihr winkten, das würden sie, wie immer, tun bis der Zug ganz verschwunden war.

Sie ließ sich in den Sitz zurück fallen und entspannte sich, sie hatte immer Angst, es könnte etwas dazwischen kommen und sie ihren Zug verpassen. Aber es hatte alles ganz wunderbar geklappt. Gepackt hatte sie schon gestern, sie hatte gemütlich mit ihren Großeltern gefrühstückt, die letzten Sachen, die sie erst heute packen konnte, eingesammelt und es war sogar noch Zeit für einen schnellen letzten Besuch bei ihrer Tante gewesen, bevor sie zum Bahnhof gefahren waren. Der Zug war pünktlich um zehn nach zwölf abgefahren, und da sie in London fast eine Stunde Zeit hatte, von King’s Cross nach Paddington zu kommen, sollte da auch nichts schief gehen. Drei Mal Umsteigen war natürlich trotzdem nicht besonders komfortabel, aber es war nun mal der Preis dafür, dass sie ein paar Tage länger bei ihren Großeltern hatte bleiben können, während ihre Eltern schon mit dem Auto zurückgefahren waren, sie konnten ihre Zahnarztpraxis nicht zu lange schließen.

Hermine hatte die Aufenthalte bei ihren Großeltern in Peterborough schon immer geliebt. Als Kind wegen des wunderschönen Gartens und der schier unendlichen Menge Bücher, die im Haus auf sie warteten und später auch weil die Stadt sehr viel größer war als ihre verschlafene Heimatstadt Bideford, es gab einfach mehr von allem, mehr Läden, mehr Restaurants, mehr Kultur. Zwar nicht wie in London, aber dort gab es wiederum so viel von allem, dass sie nie wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Es musste ein System geben, wie man London am besten anging, aber sie kam nicht drauf und das verdarb ihr die Lust auf die Stadt. Dieses Jahr war der Besuch noch mehr als sonst wie ein Abtauchen in eine andere, bessere Welt. In den Stunden, in denen sie auf einer Decke im Garten lag, umweht vom Duft der Rosen und Linden, und sich in ihren Büchern verlor, war es schwer zu glauben gewesen, dass ihre eigentliche Welt sich im Krieg befand und sie nur wenige Wochen zuvor beinahe gestorben wäre. Nur schwer verletzt hatte sie die Auseinandersetzung in der Mysteriumsabteilung überlebt, alle Zauberer wussten jetzt, dass Voldemort zurück war. Aber die Muggel wussten von nichts, für sie herrschte Frieden, und für ein paar Tage war Hermine der Verlockung nachgegangen, sich wie im Frieden zu fühlen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nicht von Dauer sein konnte und schwere Zeiten auf sie zukamen. Vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Aber diese Auszeit war jetzt vorbei. Bei ihren Eltern konnte sie wieder mit der magischen Welt in Kontakt treten. Ihre Großeltern wussten nicht, dass sie eine Hexe war, deshalb konnte sie schlecht dort Eulen schicken oder empfangen. Hermine wollte unbedingt nachfragen, ob die Todesser etwas mit dem Einsturz der Brockdale-Brücke zu tun hatten, die Muggelpolizei stand vor einem Rätsel und sie hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass Zauberer dahinter stecken könnten. Sie fragte sich, wie es Harry wohl ging. Der Verlust von Sirius hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Sie hoffte, dass seine Verwandten wenigstens ein bisschen Verständnis zeigten, auch wenn das wohl vergebens war. Sie hatte überlegt, ihm eine Postkarte aus Peterborough zu schicken, völlig unmagisch, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden, weil die Dursleys Harry womöglich auch wegen unmagischer Freunde Ärger machen würden. In ein paar Tagen würde sie bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau sein, und Harry würde dazu kommen, dann hätten sie ausführlich Zeit, über alles zu reden. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an den Fuchsbau, dort würde sie auch Ron wiedersehen. Es war unfassbar, wie sehr man jemanden schon nach so kurzer Zeit vermissen konnte.

Vor dem Fenster zog nach und nach Cambridgeshire vorbei, unter der Hitze flimmernd, und Hermine zog das Buch aus ihrer Handtasche, das sie für die Fahrt eingepackt hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie am liebsten irgendein Sachbuch, das sie für die Schule gebrauchen konnte, gelesen, aber das war einfach zu auffällig im Zug. Deshalb hatte sie Orwells _1984_ mitgenommen, auch wenn sie sonst nur selten Romane las. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste das Buch jetzt endlich lesen, die Zeit verlangte danach. Das Ministerium im letzten Jahr hatte schon ziemliche Ähnlichkeiten zu dem im Buch angenommen, aber das würde jetzt ja hoffentlich besser, da niemand mehr Voldemorts Rückkehr leugnen konnte.

Sie vertiefte sich in das Buch und war fast überrascht, als die Ansage die Ankunft in King’s Cross verkündete, sie waren pünktlich um kurz nach eins angekommen. Es war merkwürdig, von King’s Cross nicht nach Hogwarts zu fahren, sondern einfach am Gleis 9¾ vorbei Richtung U-Bahn zu gehen. Die U-Bahn zum Bahnhof Paddington brauchte nur eine gute viertel Stunde, wie sich Hermine noch mal mit einem Blick auf den Plan versicherte, obwohl sie natürlich schon Tage vorher die Verbindung rausgesucht hatte. Trotzdem fuhr sie direkt nach Paddington und setzte sich erst dort in ein kleines Café. Sie bestellte eine Tasse Tee und ein Sandwich mit Käse und Salat, dass sie als Mittagessen aß, bevor sie zu ihrem Gleis ging.

Auch der Zug von Paddington fuhr pünktlich um 14:03 ab, aber das war dann auch vorerst das letzte, das auf dieser Bahnfahrt funktionierte. Die Klimaanlage nämlich schon mal nicht, und kurz nachdem sie den Bahnhof von Reading verlassen hatten stoppte der Zug mit quietschenden Bremsen abrupt ab. Stirnrunzelnd sah Hermine von ihrem Buch hoch und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Sitznachbarn. Es war definitiv noch zu früh, als dass sie schon am nächsten Bahnhof sein konnten. Nach ein paar Minuten, die den Reisenden sehr lang vorkamen, fuhr der Zug ruckelnd wieder an, fuhr ein paar Minuten quälend langsam und nahm dann wieder Fahrt auf – aber nur, um fast sofort wieder laut quietschend zum Stehen zu kommen. Das ganze Spiel wiederholte sich noch einmal und dann passierte erst einmal gar nichts. Erst nachdem Hermine etwa 20 Seiten gelesen und die Hoffnung auf ihren Anschlusszug schon aufgegeben hatte knackte es in den Zuglautsprechern und eine erschöpft klingende Schaffnerin verkündete, dass der Zug wegen technischer Probleme nicht weiterfahren könne. „Ein Schienenersatzverkehr wird so schnell wie möglich eingerichtet, bitte haben Sie Geduld. Wir bitten, die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen.“

Hermines Sitznachbar fluchte über den Verkauf der Bahngesellschaft und schimpfte, dass jetzt alles drunter und drüber gehe, und Hermine vertiefte sich wieder in das Schicksal von Winston Smith. Aber anstatt wirklich einzutauchen, arbeiteten im Hintergrund ihre Gedanken an möglichen Fortgängen der Reise. Ihre Eltern würden sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie nicht ankam. Sie würden sich zwar denken können, dass der Zug Verspätung hatte, aber Sorgen machen würden sie sich trotzdem. Und es konnte sehr lange dauern, bis sie von hier wegkam. Sie überschlug im Kopf die ungefähre Anzahl der Passagiere pro Waggon und entschied, dass sicher mindestens tausend Leute in dem Zug waren. Es wurde drückend heiß im Abteil, weil jetzt auch kein Fahrtwind mehr für Abkühlung sorgen konnte.

Als endlich ein Bus kam, erkämpften sich denn auch nur die Schnellsten und Rücksichtslosesten einen Platz und Hermine und die meisten anderen gingen leer aus. Hermine war genervt, sie konnte sich nicht mehr aufs Lesen konzentrieren, weil die Leute um sie unruhig und schlecht gelaunt waren. Durch das geöffnete Zugfenster zog anstatt frischer Luft der Zigarettenrauch der vor dem Zug auf und ab gehenden Raucher. Inzwischen klebte ihr weißes T-Shirt völlig durchgeschwitzt an ihrem Rücken. Sie sich sorgte sich, dass ihre Eltern sich Sorgen machen würden, und so entschied sie sich kurzerhand zu trampen, als sie mitbekam, wie ein junges Paar, das anscheinend aus der Gegend war, sich vom Gleis auf dem Weg zur nächsten Straße machte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, konnte sie so deutlich schneller sein, als wenn sie hier noch stundenlang wartete, bis sie einen Platz in einem Ersatzbus ergatterte.

Das junge Paar kletterte auf einen Traktor, der zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren fuhr, und Hermine stand allein mit ihrem kleinen Koffer an der Landstraße. Zum Glück hatte sie nur den kleinen mitgenommen, bei ihren Großeltern brauchte sie ja nicht viel, nur ein paar Klamotten, aber leicht war er trotzdem nicht, denn natürlich hatte sie mehrere Bücher eingepackt. Sie streckte den Daumen raus, aber die ersten beiden Autos rauschten vorbei, ohne anzuhalten. Ein paar Autos fuhren in die falsche Richtung, zurück nach Reading. Hermine dachte flüchtig daran, dass Harrys Onkel dort arbeitete, aber wahrscheinlich wäre der nicht sehr erfreut, wenn sie dort aufkreuzen und ihn um Hilfe bitten würde. Das dritte, ein schwarzer, glänzend sauberer Ford mit wurde langsamer, hielt an, und setzte zu ihr zurück. Das Fenster wurde heruntergelassen und sie beeilte sich, hinzugehen.

„Na, wo musst du denn hin, schöne Frau?“

„Eigentlich nach Devon, aber Richtung M4 nach Westen würde mir schon mal weiterhelfen.“

Am Steuer saß ein Mann, braungebrannt, mit dunklen Augen und Haaren, die wie sein Auto glänzten. Auf eine Weise sah er sogar ziemlich gut aus, bemerkte Hermine, auch wenn er ihr auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch war.

„Dann spring rein, das ist meine Richtung“, sagte der Mann und lehnte sich über den Beifahrersitz, um die Tür für sie zu öffnen.

„Das ist sehr nett, vielen Dank“, sagte sie und stieg ein. Den Koffer musste sie etwas unbequem unter ihren Füßen verstauen, aber der Mann hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, ihr den Kofferraum anzubieten, und sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, sie war froh, dass sie so schnell jemand mitnahm.

„Ich bin Mo“, stellte sich der Mann vor, „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“

„Hermine“, sagte sie.

„Das ist aber ein klangvoller Name. Fast als hätten deine Eltern vorausgesehen, wie hübsch du wirst.“

„Äh, danke?“ murmelte sie. Das Kompliment war ihr unangenehm, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein.

„Bist du eigentlich verheiratet?“

„Bitte? Ich bin sechzehn!“ Im nächsten Augenblick hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, es war wahrscheinlich taktisch unklug, ihn wissen zu lassen, wie jung sie war.

„Oho, süße sechzehn! Aber dann hast du ja bestimmt einen Freund?“

Hermine dachte kurz an Ron. „Nein, habe ich nicht, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich nicht über mein Privatleben ausfragen würdest.“

„Wie du willst, Süße“, sagte Mo und hielt tatsächlich für ein paar Minuten die Klappe, aber er warf ihr ständig lauernde Blicke von der Seite zu. Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl und sie wünschte, Mo würde nur auf die Straße schauen, schon allein weil sie inzwischen auf die M4 aufgefahren waren und er ziemlich schnell fuhr. Schon am ersten Parkplatz hielt er wieder an.

„Brauch 'ne Zigarettenpause“, verkündete er. Er steckte sich eine an und wanderte langsam rauchend um das Auto herum auf ihre Seite. Hermine überlegte, ob sie aussteigen sollte, aber sie musste vorankommen und wer weiß, ob der nächste Fahrer angenehmer war. Plötzlich öffnete Mo ihre Tür. Er lehnte so gegen den Wagen, dass sie nicht aussteigen konnte, und sie fühlte sich auf einmal gefangen.

„So, jetzt mal Klartext, Süße, was krieg ich dafür, dass ich dich hier durch die Gegend kutschiere?“

„Entschuldigung? Ich dachte, das wäre sowieso deine Strecke!“

„Na, ein Kuss sollte doch mindestens für mich drin sein, oder?“

„Was, auf keinen Fall!“ fauchte Hermine. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Lass mich raus!“

Mo trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie aussteigen, was ihre aufkommende Panik für einen Moment besänftigte, bis er sie grob am Arm packte, gegen das Auto drückte und versuchte sie zu küssen. „Lass mich sofort los!“

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich umsonst den Chauffeur spiele, Dummchen. Womit soll sich eine einsame Frau denn sonst erkenntlich zeigen.“ Er grabschte nach ihrer Brust und versuchte seine Hand durch den Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts zu schieben. Hermines Gedanken flogen zu ihrem Zauberstab, der sicher in ihrem Koffer verwahrt war. Als Minderjährige durfte sie ihn sowieso nicht benutzen, deshalb hatte sie in den Koffer gepackt, in Muggelkleidung war er auch einfach schwer unterzubringen. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn bei ihren Eltern zurück zu lassen, sie fühlte sich nackt und schutzlos ohne ihn, und es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nicht bei sich zu tragen, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie musste sich anders helfen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, rammte sie ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine. Er stöhnte und taumelte zusammengekrümmt einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt hatte sie Platz, sie holte aus und ließ ihre Faust in sein Gesicht krachen. Es war noch befriedigender das Blut hervorschießen zu sehen als damals, als sie Malfoys Nase gebrochen hatte. Sie verlor aber keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und trat ihm noch einmal kräftig zwischen die Beine. Mo heulte auf und ging tatsächlich zu Boden.

„Rühr. Mich. Nicht. An!“ keuchte Hermine, jedes einzelne Wort betonend. Sie war völlig außer Atem, ihr Herz raste und die Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten, standen wild in alle Richtungen ab. Sie versetzte ihm noch einen Tritt und ging langsam rückwärts zurück zum Auto. Sie tastete hinter sich nach der Tür und nach dem Koffer, dabei ließ sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Mo kam wieder auf die Beine und Hermine zog ihren Koffer an sich, in Gedanken lokalisierte sie den genauen Ort ihres Zauberstabs darin und überlegte, wie sie am schnellsten dran käme. Aber Mo wischte sich nur mit der Hand das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine rotverschmierte Hand und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Frigide Fotze“, murmelte er gut hörbar und ging in einem großen Bogen um sie herum zu Fahrerseite des Autos. „Kein Wunder, dass du keinen Freund hast, wer will schon solche Furien ficken.“ Er schlug die Tür zu und fuhr mit aufheulendem Motor davon.

„Wichser“, sagte Hermine ihm hinterher, es kam aus tiefstem Herzen. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass ihre Knie zitterten und auf einmal konnte sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Sie sank neben ihrem Koffer auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war ihr egal, dass sie auf einem Parkplatz an der Autobahn saß, wahrscheinlich dem dreckigsten Stück Erde in England, ihre Beine trugen sie einfach nicht mehr. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen, sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was der Typ mit ihr vorgehabt hatte. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und stand wieder auf, ein bisschen wackelig, aber es ging. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen, sie stand allein auf einem Autobahnparkplatz im Nirgendwo, hier fuhr kein Zug, wohl oder übel musste sie weiter per Anhalter fahren. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihren Zopf löste, um ihn neu zu flechten, aber nach und nach wurde sie etwas ruhiger. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Angst. Sie strich sich ihr verrutschtes T-Shirt glatt und die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war dabei, in einen Krieg zu ziehen, da konnte sie sich ja von so einem Arschloch nicht so aus der Fassung bringen lassen, schalt sie sich, und sie hatte es auch schon mit gefährlicheren Gegnern aufgenommen.

„Bist du hier gestrandet? Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?“ fragte plötzlich jemand und Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ein weiteres Auto auf dem Parkplatz gehalten hatte. Eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand musterte sie etwas besorgt.

„Oh, das wäre total nett!“ beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen. Eine Frau mit einem Kind war genau die Art Mitfahrgelegenheit, die sie jetzt wollte. „Wo fahren Sie denn hin?“

„Wir fahren nach Bristol, wenn das deine Richtung ist, kannst du gern mit kommen.“

„Das ist perfekt, das würde mir schon viel weiterhelfen“, sagte Hermine und lächelte die Frau an. „Ich bin übrigens Hermine.“

„Ich bin Nisha. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Und das hier ist Preeti.“ Das Mädchen lächelte Hermine kurz strahlend an und vergrub dann schnell ihr Gesichtchen in den Falten der weiten grün-gemusterten Hose, die Nisha trug. „Unser Auto steht da drüben, der weißte Hyundai“, sagte Nisha und zeigte auf das Auto, das sowieso das einzige war, das auf dem Parkplatz stand. „Wir müssen nur noch kurz warten, mein Vater ist noch mal mit meinem Sohn, ähm, auf die Toilette gegangen.“ Sie sah verlegen aus und Hermine lachte, es gab kein Toilettenhäuschen auf dem Parkplatz, es war klar, das Nishas Vater mit seinem Enkel einfach in die Büsche gegangen war.

Sie gingen also zu dem Auto und mit einiger Mühe fanden sie im vollgepackten Kofferraum auch noch ein Plätzchen für Hermines Koffer.

„Da seid ihr ja“, hörte sie Nisha sagen. „Papa, das ist Hermine, wir können sie doch mitnehmen, oder?“

„Klar, kein Problem“, sagte der Mann, der mit einem kleinen Jungen, etwas älter als Preeti, auf sie zu kam und sich dann als Dileep vorstellte, er sprach mit indischem Aktzent. „Du kannst ja Preeti auf den Schoß nehmen.“

Jetzt erst sah Hermine, dass auf der Rückbank schon jemand saß, eine alte, verhutzelte Frau in einem weiß-geblümten Sari. „Das ist meine Schwiegermutter Sanghamitra“, erklärte Dileep.

„Oh nein, wenn ihr gar keinen Platz mehr habt, warte ich einfach auf das nächste Auto“, wehrte Hermine erschrocken ab, auch wenn sie ein bisschen enttäuscht war, die Familie wirkte nett und sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihnen, ganz anders als bei Mo. Aber das Auto war schon voll belegt, es gab keinen Platz mehr für sie.

„Ach was, Preeti sitzt sowieso lieber auf meinem Schoß“, wehrte Nisha ab, und es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie dringend Hermine von dem schrecklichen Parkplatz wegwollte, dass sie nachgab, obwohl das ganz eindeutig gegen sämtliche Verkehrsregeln verstieß. Aber so quetschte sie sich zu Sanghamitra und Sanjay, so hieß der kleine Junge, auf die Rückbank des Autos und schon war sie wieder unterwegs.

„Aapkaa naam kyaa hai, beti?“ fragte die alte Frau, kaum dass sie wieder auf der Autobahn waren. Oder zumindest klang es, wie eine Frage, aber Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete und sie zuckte hilflos die Achseln und lächelte. Tadelnd schüttelte Sanghamitra den Kopf. Sie deutete auf sich und sagte sehr langsam und deutlich: „Mera naam Sanghamitra hai.“

Inzwischen hatte Nisha mitbekommen was vor sich ging und erklärte: „Naniji spricht nur Hindi. Sie fragt dich, wie du heißt“, lieferte sie auch gleich die Übersetzung.

„Oh. Hermine“, sagte Hermine und lächelte Sanghamitra an.

„Hermine? Atschhaa!“ verkündete sie und Hermine hoffte, dass das etwas Gutes war, auf das nicken und lächeln als Antwort ausreichte.

Sanghamitra begann, in der Tasche, die sie vor sich im Fußraum hatte zu wühlen und zog eine Dose heraus, in der ein paar dreieckige Teigtaschen und ziemlich viele Krümel waren. Sie hielt sie Hermine hin.

„Khaadschie, beti.“ Zögernd nahm Hermine eine der Teigtaschen, es war ja vermutlich eine Aufforderung zum Essen. Sie fragte sich, ob es ihr jetzt helfen würde, wenn sie Parvatis kichernden Versuchen, Lavender Marathi beizubringen mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hätte, es klang zumindest ziemlich ähnlich. Aber sie war immer nur genervt davon gewesen. Sie biss in die Teigtasche, sie war mit Kartoffeln und Erbsen gefüllt und ziemlich lecker, aber nach ein paar Bissen merkte Hermine, dass sie auch ziemlich scharf war, so scharf, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und ihre Nase zu laufen begann.

Sanghamitra deutete erst auf die Teigtaschen, dann auf sich und verkündete: „Mãine un samose banaae.“

Nisha lachte. „Sie sagt, dass sie die Samose gemacht hat. Sag ‚svaadischt‘, das heißt ‚lecker‘, dann freut sie sich.“

Hermine zeigte auf die Teigtaschen und sagte: „Svaadischt“, und Sanghamitra strahlte sie an.

Sie wurde schläfrig, die anderen unterhielten sich auf Hindi, so dass sie nichts verstand, aber der stetige Strom aus Worten, vermischt mit dem Brummen des Motors und dem sanften Schaukeln des Autos war sehr beruhigend. Sie fühlte sich sicher und wohl und döste ein wenig, bis die Kinder quengelig wurden und Dileep laute Bollywood-Musik anmachte, um sie abzulenken. Alle sangen lauthals mit, und Hermine fühlte sich ein bisschen ausgeschlossen, weil sie weder das Lied kannte, noch die Sprache verstand. „[Mehndi lagaa rakhnaa ](https://youtu.be/-bNwqXvMuB8) / Doli sadschaa ke rakhnaa / sahraa sadschaake rakhna / tschehraa tschhupake rakhna“,sangen sie, sogar die kleine Preeti, die noch kaum sprechen konnte, versuchte mitzusingen, und das war so niedlich, dass Hermine sich sofort wieder gut fühlte.

Es war wirklich ein Glücksfall, dass sie diese Familie getroffen hatte, dachte Hermine, als sie wenig später dem weißen Auto hinterherwinkte, das rasch verschwand. Dileep war extra für sie noch einen ziemlich großen Umweg gefahren, um sie an der ersten Raststätte an der M5 rauszulassen, so dass sie leichter eine neue Mitfahrgelegenheit in die richtige Richtung finden konnte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie einfach Leute mit Autokennzeichen aus ihrer Zielregion ansprechen sollte, aber das war ihr dann doch unangenehm, sie wollte nicht, dass sich jemand gezwungen fühlte, sie mitzunehmen oder seine Pause abzukürzen. Deshalb stellte sie sich zunächst wieder mit ausgestrecktem Daumen in die Nähe der Ausfahrt und wartete.

Der Fahrer des ersten Autos, das hielt, begrüßte sie mit den Worten: „Darf ich Sie mitnehmen, schöne Dame?“, und das erinnerte sie so sehr an Mo und die schreckliche erste Fahrt, dass sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrat und etwas davon stammelte, dass sie eigentlich auf ihren Vater warte, der sie abholen würde. Der Mann zuckte die Schultern und fuhr weiter, und Hermine schämte sich ein bisschen, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte, aber sie hatte wirklich keinen Bedarf auf jemanden, der auch nur im entferntesten Mo ähnelte.

Sie fröstelte, als sie so mit ihrem Koffer an der Straße stand und auf das nächste Auto wartete, und erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass der Himmel sich plötzlich zugezogen hatte. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit kam Wind auf, er zerrte an ihren Haaren, wehte ihr Strähnen ins Gesicht und Sand und Straßenstaub in die Augen. Hermine stöhnte innerlich, als die unvermeidbaren ersten Tropfen dunkle Punkte auf den aufgeheizten Straßenteer malten. Der charakteristische Geruch stieg ihr fast sofort in die Nase und jetzt spürte sie auch schon den Regen auf der Haut. Sie sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit, sich unterzustellen um. Ein Stück hinter ihr stand ein großer Baum, aber darunter würde niemand mehr sie sehen, und sie hatte wenig Lust, unnötig lange hier zu stehen. Sie entschied sich, zurück auf den Parkplatz der Raststätte zu gehen, sie konnte sich in der Raststätte unterstellen und dann doch direkt dort Leute ansprechen.

Schon nach wenigen Metern bereute sie, nicht doch unter dem Baum Schutz gesucht zu haben, denn der Regen wurde stärker und sie klitschnass. Bevor sie die halbe Strecke geschafft hatte, war sie bis auf die Unterwäsche durchweicht. Plötzlich hielt ein Auto vor ihr.

„Sollen ich dich mitnehme?“ schrie die Frau am Steuer ihr zu, sie musste den prasselnden Regen und vor allem die Musik, die aus dem Auto dröhnte übertönen. Sie war so laut, dass sie die Scheiben vibrieren und die Regentropfen darauf tanzen ließ. In dem Wagen herrschte ein totales Chaos. Obwohl die Frau allein darin saß, gab es kaum Platz, alles war voller leerer und voller Bier-, Cola- und Brandy-Flaschen, fettigen Papierverpackungen, Kleidungsstücken, Dosen, einem Katzenkorb – mehr als, Hermine auf die Schnelle ausmachen konnte. Aber vor allem war es kein sauberes Durcheinander, nein, alles war dreckig. Der Beifahrersitz, oder zumindest das, was unter einem ebenfalls dreckigen Paar Socken, zwei Bierflaschen, einem halb gegessenen Apfel und einer offenen Packung Käse, in der sich die Scheiben wellten und kleine Fettperlen ausschwitzten, erkennbar war, war von Flecken verschiedenster Farben überzogen und sah schon von weitem schmierig aus. Darauf würde sie sich höchstens setzen, wenn sie ein Handtuch unterlegen könnte, aber das konnte sie wohl kaum bringen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie keins dabei hatte, weil sie natürlich die ihrer Großeltern benutzt hatte. Ein stechender, süßlich-würziger Geruch schwappte aus dem Auto und umhüllte sie, sie erinnerte sich, ihn schon mal gerochen zu haben, er war durchdringend und eindeutig unterscheidbar von dem nach schalem Bier und Brandy, der hinterher kam. Hermine erblickte einen halbgerauchten Joint, der in der Kule hinter dem Schaltknüppel lag, in die zahlreiche kleine Macken geschmolzen waren, anscheinend wurden dort auch öfter noch glühende Joints gelegt, und ihr wurde klar, was für ein Geruch das war.

„Nein danke, schon okay“, brüllte sie gegen die dröhnende Musik. Die Frau hob die Hand zum Gruß und fuhr weiter. Hermine blickte ihr hinterher und fragte sich, ob sie doch hätte einsteigen sollen. Sie musste weiterkommen, und jetzt war sie klatschnass, wer würde sie so noch mitnehmen? Als sie aber sah, wie das Auto gefährlich schlingerte und beinahe das Ausfahrtsschild streifte, war sie froh über ihre Entscheidung.

Der Regen hörte so schnell auf, wie er gekommen war, noch bevor Hermine die Raststätte erreicht hatte, kam die Sonne wieder zum Vorschein. Sie schälte sich auf der Toilette der Wirtschaft aus ihren durchweichten Klamotten und zog eine trockene Jeans und ein frisches T-Shirt an, außerdem eine Jeansjacke, es war jetzt deutlich kühler. Der trockene Stoff auf der aufgeweichten, kühlen Haut fühlte sich merkwürdig an, aber nicht unangenehm. Es war inzwischen schon fast so spät, dass ihre Eltern losfahren müssten, um sie in Barnstaple vom Bahnhof abzuholen. Deshalb versuchte Hermine, sie von dem Münztelefon in der Raststätte zu erreichen, aber das war kaputt. Sie sprach ein paar Leute an, aber alle fuhren entweder nur ein oder zwei Ausfahrten oder waren schon voll besetzt, und so stellte sie sich resigniert wieder mit erhobenen Daumen an die Straße.

Ein paar Autos fuhren vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten. Sie dachte daran, wie merkwürdig es war, hier zu stehen, als Anhalterin in der Muggelwelt, aufgeschmissen ohne die Hilfe anderer. In den nächsten Sommerferien könnte ihr das nicht mehr passieren, dann würde sie nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt volljährig sein und apparieren dürfen, die Strecke von ihren Großeltern zu ihren Eltern wäre eine Sache von Sekunden. Und natürlich hob ihre Freundschaft zu Harry sie in der Zaubererwelt immer irgendwie heraus. Sie konnte dort einfach kein normales Leben führen, selbst wenn sie sich irgendwann vollständig daran gewöhnen sollte, dass Magie normal war. Es gab so viele Missstände in der Zaubererwelt, zum Beispiel die Behandlung der Hauselfen, um die sie sich gerne kümmern würde, aber auf normalem, institutionellem Weg. Doch dafür blieb so wenig Zeit, alle Zeichen deuteten auf Krieg. Harry hatte keine Wahl, und damit war auch ihre Wahl getroffen. Nicht nur, weil Harry ihr Freund war, sondern auch, weil es einfach richtig war, Voldemort durfte nicht an die Macht kommen, er musste besiegt werden. Und nun ja, sie wollte zwar keinen Krieg, aber weglaufen würde sie sicher nicht davon, sie würde tun, was getan werden musste.

Sie schrak heftig zusammen, als sie plötzlich direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite zwischen den Büschen einen Todesser erkannte, oder zumindest jemand mit schwarzem Umhang mit verdecktem Gesicht. Sie verfluchte sich, dass sie nichts aus dem Vorfall mit Mo gelernt hatte und ihr Zauberstab immer noch im Koffer steckte. Bevor sie noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, verschwamm die Gestalt in den Schatten der Büsche und war verschwunden. Kein Geräusch war zu hören gewesen, sie konnte nicht appariert sein. Wahrscheinlich eine Halluzination, dachte Hermine, während sie angestrengt in die Büsche starrte und dabei in ihrem Koffer nach dem Zauberstab tastete. Ausgelöst von ihren düsteren Gedanken musste ihr Gehirn ihr einen Streich gespielt haben. Sie runzelte die Stirn, das gefiel ihr nicht. Wenigstens auf ihr Hirn wollte sie sich verlassen können, wenn nicht darauf, worauf denn dann? Wie hatte sie sich der Illusion hingeben können, in der Muggelwelt unerkannt zu sein, was, wenn ein Todesser sie entdeckt hatte? Zu gern hätte sie einen Aufspürungszauber gezaubert, um zu prüfen, ob dort jemand war, aber war die Gefahr groß genug, den Ärger zu riskieren? So wirklich deutlich erkannt hatte sie die Gestalt eigentlich nicht.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie davon unterbrochen, dass ein etwas altersschwach aussehender grüner Mini vor ihr hielt. Ein Mädchen, kaum älter als sie, das auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, kurbelte die das Fenster herunter.

„Hey du“, grüßte sie. „Wir haben vorher schon beim Essen beobachtet, dass du eine Mitfahrgelegenheit suchst. Wo soll’s denn hingehen?“

Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick in das Gebüsch. Es musste eine Halluzination gewesen sein. „Letztendlich nach Bideford. Aber irgendwie Richtung Devon wäre erstmal schon gut.“

„Wir fahren nach Exeter, falls dir das was nützt?“

„Oh das wäre perfekt, in Exeter kann ich den Zug nehmen, da habe ich eine Fahrkarte.“

„Na dann steig ein!“ sagte das Mädchen fröhlich und schwang sich aus dem Auto, um Hermine einsteigen zu lassen. Hermine schnappte sich ihren Koffer und zwängte sich auf die Rückbank. Sie war sehr froh, von dem Ort wegzukommen, ob es nun ein echter Todesser gewesen war oder nicht, und vor allem, dass das hier hoffentlich die letzte Mitfahrt werden würde, von Exeter konnte sie den Zug nach Barnstaple nehmen und war nicht mehr auf andere angewiesen.

Der Fahrer war etwa Mitte zwanzig und hatte die gleichen blauen Augen und dunkelblonden Haare wie das Mädchen, es war offensichtlich, dass sie Geschwister waren. „Ich bin Christopher, aber nenn mich bitte Chris. Und das ist meine Schwester Lisa“, stellte er sie vor. Er fragte Hermine nach ihrer Reise, und sie erzählte von dem kaputten Zug und ihren bisherigen Mitfahrgelegenheiten, wobei sie die Sache mit Mo ausließ. Es stellte sich heraus, das Christopher und Lisa auf dem Weg zu ihrem Cousin in Exeter waren und Hermine erzählte von ihrem Besuch bei ihren Großeltern. Sie war froh, das alles unverfänglich erzählen zu können. Je länger sie nach Hogwarts ging, desto schwieriger wurde es, harmlose Gespräche in der Muggelwelt zu führen, ständig stieß man auf Kleinigkeiten, die harmlos wirkten, aber viel verraten konnten. Als Lisa nach ihrer Schule fragte, sagte sie nur kurz, dass sie auf ein Internat in Schottland gehe und im kommenden Schuljahr mit der Sixth Form anfange, und zum Glück wollten die Geschwister nichts Genaueres wissen. Lisa war umso zufriedener, von ihren gerade bestandenen A-Levels zu erzählen und Hermine Tipps für die Oberstufe zu geben. Die hatten natürlich einigermaßen wenig mit ihrem Leben in Hogwarts zu tun, aber Hermine hörte trotzdem gerne zu, es war ein interessanter Einblick in ein Leben, wie sie es geführt hätte, wenn sie keine Hexe gewesen wäre.

„Oh, endlich, ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf das Lied!“ unterbrach sich Lisa irgendwann und drehte das Radio lauter, bis Hermine die Lautstärke schließlich ziemlich ohrenbetäubend fand. Die Musik kam ihr völlig fremdartig vor, verschiedene Rhythmen schienen übereinanderzuliegen und zunächst schien nichts zusammenzupassen, aber irgendwie wurde es doch ein Ganzes. Und vor Allem gab es keinen Gesang, nur eine Stimme, die ziemlich aggressiv in den Bass sprach. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, konnte man das überhaupt Musik nennen? Es war völlig anders, alles andere, was sie bisher gehört hatte. Verschieden sowohl von der Musik, die die Zaubererbands machten, die ihre Freunde in Hogwarts hörten, als auch von dem, was sie von ihren Eltern und Großeltern kannte, die fast nur klassische Musik hörten. Ihr Vater liebte Britten und ihre Mutter Elgar, ihre beiden Eltern verehrten Purcell, und nur ganz selten, nach ein paar Gläsern Wein oder einem besonders sonnigen Tag holten sie die Platte mit griechischen Volkstänzen hervor, die sie an ihre Flitterwochen erinnerte.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Hermine etwas ungläubig.

Chris grinste. „Krass, oder? [Firestarter](https://youtu.be/wmin5WkOuPw) von The Prodigy. Gefällt es dir?“

Hermine war sich nicht so sicher, aber Chris wollte anscheinend gar keine Antwort. „Lisa, wir müssen das Album noch irgendwo hier haben, oder? Mach es mal an.“

Lisa kramte im Handschuhfach herum und fand schließlich die Kassette, die sie suchte. „Hier, _Music for the Jilted Generation_ “, sagte sie stolz und zeigte sie Hermine. Sie schaltete das Radio aus und legte die Kassette ein. Die Musik ging durch Mark und Bein, was auch an der Lautstärke liegen mochte, und Hermine war sich auch drei Lieder später nicht sicher, ob man das eigentlich Musik nennen konnte, aber es war definitiv faszinierend, sie konnte sich der Wirkung nicht entziehen, eine Wirkung, die eher den Körper als den Geist berührte, und vielleicht kam es ihr deshalb so fremd vor.

Sie kamen in Exeter an, noch bevor das Album durchgespielt war, und Chris fuhr Hermine sogar noch netterweise zum Bahnhof St. Davids. Beim Aussteigen blieb sie mit dem Koffer am Vordersitz hängen und er ging auf, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn nicht richtig geschlossen, als sie ihren Zauberstab gesucht hatte, und jetzt viel alles durcheinander. Chris und Lisa beeilten sich, ihr beim Aufsammeln zu helfen. Hermines Gesicht glühte, als sie sah, wie Chris ihre benutzte Unterwäsche zurück in den Koffer packte, und es wurde noch schlimmer: „Hätte dich gar nicht für den esoterischen Typ gehalten“, meinte er und hielt grinsend ihr Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ hoch, bevor er es in den Koffer steckte. Hermine wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Von Esoterik hielt sie wirklich absolut nichts, und außerdem hatte sie im Grunde gerade das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verletzt, auch wenn Chris und Lisa ihre Bücher einfach als Esoterik abtaten. Zum Glück hatten sie keine sich bewegenden Bilder auf den Umschlägen. Sie war immer noch verlegen, als sie sich verabschiedete, bedankte und den beiden eine schöne Zeit mit ihrem Cousin wünschte.

Als erstes suchte sie eine Telefonzelle und rief ihre Eltern an, die sich natürlich schon gewundert hatten, wo sie war, aber am Bahnhof von dem defekten Zug erfahren hatten, so dass sie nicht allzu besorgt waren, wobei sie natürlich damit rechneten, dass ihre Tochter mit dem Ersatzverkehr kommen würde. Sie hatte noch einmal Glück, als sie den Zug nach Barnstaple gerade noch erwischte, weil er ein paar Minuten Verspätung hatte. Das hieß zwar, dass sie dort ihre Eltern noch mal anrufen und dann auf sie warten musste, weil sie natürlich angekündigt hatte, mit dem späteren Zug zu kommen, aber sie war trotzdem froh, eine halbe Stunde würde es bringen.

Dennoch war es schon fast dunkel und beinahe vier Stunden später als geplant, als sie endlich erst ihren Vater, dann ihre Mutter am Bahnsteig in die Arme schloss. „Ich trampe nie wieder“, sagte sie aus tiefstem Herzen, als sie sich erschöpft auf die vertraute, eigene Rückbank des Autos ihrer Eltern fallen ließ.


End file.
